


Christian in Capt. Corelli's Mandoline

by delorita



Category: Captain Corelli's Mandoline
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Christian in Capt. Corelli's Mandoline

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0009fz5q/) |  **no words needed**  
Christian in yet another WWII movie...  
---|---  
  
 

I can't say that I love this movie, but as always, HE IS AWESOME in it!!! *LOVE MANDRAS and his adorable accent*


End file.
